Restart
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Batman's enemies come together to stop the hero. For this, they prevent the fateful day in the alley. Batman wakes up in a new reality, his perfect reality. However, he begins to have flashes of his old life. What would be your true reality? Would he abandon his perfect life for the greater good?
1. Prologue

_**RESTART**_

 **This first chapter is kind of short, even because I wrote this at the last minute. I have a lot of stories to write and finish, but my mind has decided not to leave me alone until I see it written here.**

The thief pointed the gun at Mr. Wayne. Martha hugged her son, huddled. As he pulled the trigger, a clown-clad man stepped out of the shadows.

"No, no, no!" He laughed. "You're not going to do that."

The sinister clown dragged the thief into the shadows. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Thomas took the hand of his wife, still hugging his son, and ran away, for clarity. The Wayne family ran away, still listening to the poor man's cries while he was beaten and perhaps dead.

Safe, Thomas thought it might be them, under another circumstance. Ironically, he owed his life to a criminal, who was beating another criminal. Strange, he thought. It should not be like this.

The sinister figure, stained with blood and still in the shadows, watched the family disappear, oblivious of their intentions. Who knew, his plan worked. Now, Batman no longer existed ...

 **Years later...**

The alarm clock took Bruce Wayne out of a nightmare. He remembered the night he was coming back from the movies. But unlike reality, where his parents were saved by an ominous clown-dressed man, they were killed. In the dream, he was alone.

Bruce looked around. It was in a puddle of sweat. His breathing was difficult, uncontrollable. His heart seemed to want to jump from his chest.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

The form asleep before him moved, leaving under the covers. The dark-haired, blue-eyed woman gripped the frightened man's face. Bruce looked from the familiar face to the huge ring gleaming on her finger. He had an equal in his ring. That was his wife.

"Yeah, Diana, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare ..."

 **Ok, that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Once Upon a Time, Bruce Wayne

_**Chapter One - Once upon a time, Bruce Wayne**_

Diana gave her husband a kiss. He stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. Despite the strangeness of the dream, after all, it was not the first time, he decided to omit her truth. He did not want to worry her.

"Good. If you're lying, I'll find out later."

Diana kicked off the blankets and left the bed, as elegant as ever. Bruce lay back down and leaned his face in his hand, admiring the curves of his wife. She wore a white, slightly transparent sweater. She was barefoot and her hair was messy. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"What is it?"

"You look so beautiful." He said. "How can you?"

"Just because I'm in love. They say that everyone gets more beautiful when they love."

"Maybe I'm in love, Mrs. Wayne. And I love you very much. You look very beautiful this morning."

Diana laughed, provocative. She touched her belly, slightly grown.

"Since when are you attracted to pregnant women, Mr. Wayne?"

"Since you said you were having a child of mine."

He got out of bed and walked over to her. He hugged her from behind, placing kisses on her neck. How was such a perfect woman to fall in love with him? Many told him it was only for money, but he never believed. Diana was showing love for him, and when she told him she was pregnant, he did not think twice about marrying her. So far they have been happy.

"Bruce, you're going to be late."

"I am the owner. They'll wait for me."

"You must set an example, my love ..."

With a grunt, he pulled away. Diana was right. She was always right.

* * *

Bruce walked through the doors of the Wayne Enterprise. His first appointment in the morning was a meeting of shareholders. These meetings were always monotonous. Staying at home looked so much better. But as Diana said, he should set an example. Thomas treined him to take care of the company long before his death, and he had been fulfilling his desire through the years, even though he was not so fond of being the boss.

The rest of the day was more or less like his morning. Meetings, business lunches, meetings with your possible alliances. The corporate world was monotonous, but no less easy. It was a wild world.

When night fell, he was more than ready to go home. He and Diana would have dinner with his mother, and spend some time together. The driver waited outside. Bruce came in and waited.

Soon he felt the car pull out, and was on his way to his house. However, about twenty minutes later, the car stopped. The driver turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but let's be a bit late."

"What happened?"

"A bank robbery. The surrounding streets are surrounded, and the traffic is stopped."

Bruce's mind traveled.

First, the death of his parents, as in the morning dream. Then the promise to seek revenge. The training, the improvement. He was afraid of bats, and created an alter ego on top of this fear. Batman. He then found himself in a bat costume, fighting off criminals. Everyone feared him, he was a lonely man, but Gotham was a safe place.

"Mr. Wayne?" The voice stirred him from his reverie. "You want me to tell your wife?"

"Don't worry, Jonathan. I'll do it myself."

Jonathan nodded, and turned his attention forward. It took more than an hour before the criminals surrendered and the police slowly released the way. The car started up again, but his mind was far away. Batman, Batman. The feel of deja vu latent in his chest. Why did he have the feeling of having lived that moment, but in a different way? Why did he suddenly feel inadequate?

 **Ok, this was short, but I have a long way to go.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Shock of Realities

_**Chapter Two - Shock of Realities**_

 **I changed the synopsis a bit because I did not want to have two stories about time travel. Although the plot was completely different, I decided to change some details here, but since it's still in the beginning, it does not make much difference. Enjoy.**

The Wayne couple were late for dinner. Martha was already looking forward to them. She hugged her son, and kissed his cheek, as if she had not seen him in years. Martha smiled at Diana, her son's wife. Although she was not the ideal daughter-in-law, she still liked the girl.

Bruce was elegant in his black suit, and Diana wore a flowered dress at the knee. Quite simple for a billionaire's wife. This was one of the reasons why Martha did not believe in gossip. If Diana were only there for the money, she would be covered in jewels, and not in the simple clothes of working as a waitress.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but I had an accident in the traffic." He said.

"I'm glad you're still here."

Martha led them to the hall of the Wayne mansion. It was too big and lonely for a widowed woman, so Bruce and Diana came to dinner with her all night. Her son might as well live under the same roof, but she understood the couple's will to have their own home. Soon they would have a child, and just married, they enjoyed enjoying life together. No interference from other people, even from his mother.

"How is the job, dear?" She gestured.

Bruce shrugged.

"The routine is overwhelming, at times the difficulty in controlling a company is greater, however, my father taught me well."

"Thomas would be proud of you." She said, and was sincere.

"Thank you."

Diana squeezed Bruce's hand under the table. She knew how her husband was still touched when he talked about his father. He massaged the back of her hand in return and smiled at her. Martha watched the couple's interaction discreetly. They really were very beautiful together.

"And you, Diana? How are things?"

She smiled, touching her belly with her free hand.

"I feel enormous." She admitted.

"It's fine with me." He kissed her cheek.

"You're very kind, Mr. Wayne."

Dinner went on as usual. Martha was kind and made a lot of concern about the couple's presence. They talked for what seemed like hours, and when they realized it, it was late. So they decided to spend the night there.

Bruce's room was untouched, his mother never dared to change anything. It was nothing new, as they still slept in the mansion. At dawn, a rain began to fall.

 _He was in a warehouse, hidden in the shadows. Below him a few men stole the shipment. Boxes and more boxes were stored in the criminals' truck._

 _"Quicker." One of them shouted. "Before Batman arrives."_

 _Another man looked up, and pointed to his figure. Batman jumped into the middle of the criminals, who began to run, some tried to shoot. Their attacks against the Iroi were in vain. Minutes later, they were all tied up while the police sirens were heard. Time to go. It disappeared into the darkness._

Bruce woke up startled. Diana was still sleeping beside him, her back to him. Avoiding making noise, he got out of bed and went to the window. He opened it, letting a few drops of rain in, in an attempt to calm the mind. He closed his eyes, feeling the coolness of the falling water. It was good, comforting.

Minutes later, calmer, he returned to lie down next to his wife. Diana shifted and embraced him in her sleep. He could not hide a smile, and he hugged her too. He closed his eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

In his mind, a smiling face appeared, half overcast with sleep. He would recognize him from anywhere. The clown who had saved his family years before. He tried to move, however, it was impossible. The clown's mouth moved to speak, but he did not understand the words. From the laugh on the clown's face, he knew he was drolling about him. He felt the pressure on him, and the more he struggled, the more stuck he was.

Suddenly the clown's expression changed, and he looked irritated. He turned to someone else, whom he could not recognize, and he looked very angry. Bruce understood only grunts, and knew at that moment that something was wrong. The same clown came back a few minutes later, covering his mouth with a respirator. Then he saw nothing else.

He jumped up, waking up in his bedroom. Diana was on top of him, her hand on his shoulder. The worried look. Confused, he looked at her quizzically.

"You were floundering. Another nightmare?"

Bruce nodded. His gaze finally landed on the open window, and realized that day already. Diana was still touching his shoulder, visibly worried about him. Bruce gave her a passionate kiss, trying to calm himself while proving to Diana that he was fine.

"I'm fine, Diana."

"It's not the first time, Bruce. I'm worried."

"I know. If I continue, I will seek help. Promise."

"I'll make you comply."

She got out of bed, going into the hallway. Bruce also left, going to a bathhouse for wash his face. Later that morning, after dressing and calmer, he walked a little, going to the family cemetery. Thomas Wayne's grave towered majestically. He sat down in front of her, touching the tombstone, trying to feel his father's presence. How Bruce needed advice now!

Maybe it was all work pressure, after all the responsibilities were getting bigger. However, his mind was still full. Try as he might not think, his mind returned to his nightmares. It seemed a different reality, in a parallel world that clashed with yours. For some reason, he wandered back to the fateful day in the alley. This time, as in their nightmares, there was no one to save them, and their parents lost their lives. He was only eight years old and orphaned. It was not fair.

A tear trickling down his face, and he looked back at his father's tombstone. He jumped up, even more frightened. It was no longer one, but two headstones. Martha and Thomas Wayne. His parents. Like the nightmare, but now, it seemed more real. The pain was almost palpable. He did not want to, could not believe it.

He closed his eyes, repeating to himself that it was not real. He stayed like this for a while, and when he reopened them, he found only Thomas's tomb, dated three years ago. He could not stay a second longer in that place. He turned around, though. Now, sure he needed help. If he had nightmares awake, it could be a risk to his family. He would seek treatment as soon as possible. It could not go on.


	4. About Her, part I

_**Chapter Three – About Her, Part I**_

 **It happens about a year before the original timeline. I wanted to write a separate chapter telling how Bruce and Diana met in this reality. After all, here there is no Justice League, no Batman, no other heroes.**

Diana shifted in bed. Bruce looked at his wife's sleeping figure. His day was difficult, and perhaps because of that, the strange visions persisted. Nothing to upset his work, but still disturbing. He did not tell Diana, trying to preserve her. However, if is continued, he would have to tell her, then get help.

He knew that Diana would support him in everything. It was one of the qualities he most admired in her. Diana was strong, much stronger than he was. Diana was more woman than he was a man. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. Because she was the only one who could deal with him.

He looked from her to the ring on his finger. One year. The best year of his life since met her.

 _ **A year before ...**_

How the day was exhausting! Being a CEO of a company was exhausting. And with the broken car, it was not his day. Bruce took a good look around. They were still far from home and stress only increased.

There was a bar across the street. The red neon sign caught his attention, and for some reason decided to go there. Jonathan had left the car, waiting for the repair.

He opened the simple door and was greeted by the jazz chords. The place was almost empty. It was early and should have just opened. A few tables scattered around, opening the way to the center below a stage. He crossed the lane and went straight to the bar.

At the moment, there was no one to serve him. He thought of going, but ended up sitting in one of the many chairs available. His thoughts are far from his actions. He covered his face with his hands, sighing loudly. He noticed someone approaching him, but did not look up until he heard the sound of a spilling liquid.

To his surprise, a pretty, very smiling woman poured whiskey into a glass. She had long, dark hair and blue eyes. She wore plain jeans and a white tank top. She set the bottle beside her and held out the glass to him.

"On the house." She said. "I think your day was a bad one."

"You have no idea how much." He took a sip. The liquid was burning down his throat. He reached out to her. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I know, I see you in the news. I'm Diana. What are you doing in a place like this, Mr. Wayne?"

He shrugged. The girl understood and asked no further, clearing the counter. He let Bruce drink his drink in peace, and he watched over the glass. Some time later, Jonathan appeared.

"Mr. Wayne." He called. "It's ready."

Bruce nodded and got to his feet. He looked at Diana, opened his wallet to take some notes, but she refused the money, saying it was the house. He replied with a "thank you" and walked to the exit. But he stopped and went back to her. She put her hands on her waist, questioning him with her eyes.

"When is your time off?"

"Tuesday. Why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm not one of those."

He blinked, puzzled. No woman ever refused to go out with him. Diana continued.

"I know your fame and I honestly don't want to be on your list of lovers."

"You offered me a drink." He returned. It was his only argument at the time.

"It doesn't mean that I want you."

She gave him a mocking smile before ducking into the back of the bar. What girl!

* * *

The next weeks were spent with Bruce thinking about Diana, the bar girl. She was beautiful, of strong personality and managed to captivate him like no one else. He was crazy to have an excuse to review her, but he could not think of anything. So it was almost a month, until the will spoke louder.

It was a weekend so he would not have to work the next day and he could stay as long as he was in that bar, waiting for the girl of his dreams. She smiled, but closed her face when she saw him approach.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne. I thought you wouldn't go back to a place like that."

Bruce shrugged, sitting on one of the unoccupied chairs.

"What will you want?" She gestured, trying to be friendly. She was still at her place of work.

"Whiskey. And you."

"Sincere, I liked."

Both Bruce and Diana turned in the direction of the voice. A woman stood with her arms folded and smiling. She was red-haired, looked about thirty. She wore jeans and a Ramones shirt, her plaid shirt tied around her waist.

"Excuse me, Shay, but ..." Diana opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the redhead.

"It's okay. Come on, Di. I take care of the movement."

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He reached for the redhead, who accepted the greeting.

"I'm Shay. As the boss, I release her at night if she wants to."

"What does Diana want?" He gestured.

"I can answer for myself." Diana said harshly.

"I think she can answer."

They both turned to the waitress, waiting for an answer. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"No!"

Shayera's smile faded and Bruce still did not understand. But Shayera understood, and pulled her friend to a corner behind the counter. Diana looked over her shoulder at Bruce, who was still watching them.

"I'm not going out with him, Shay!" Bruce did not want to, but it was impossible to avoid hearing the conversation, after all the girls talked about him. "I don't want to."

"And why? He's handsome, rich, yummy. If I weren't married, I'd take it."

"He's practically engaged to that socialite. I don't want to be the lover again."

"You made a mistake, Di. It does not mean it will repeat."

Diana folded her arms, facing her friend. She was never lucky for men, and she did not think Wayne would be any different.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you." She said. "I'm 30 years old and I've given up my enchanted prince."

"If I were looking for a prince, do you think I'd been with Wally for so long? He's a dump." She paused. "But it's mine. All right, you're right. But give yourself a chance with him. A date, I don't know. Let him try."

Diana let out a heavy sigh. Was Shayera wrong? Never. The redhead always had the right advice, and she knew when a man was no good. And, for the first time in a long time, she seemed to approve Bruce as her friend's future boyfriend. She decided to listen to her, at least this time.

"Okay, you convinced me. I go out with him, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You go with me."

* * *

So the next week Diana would look in the mirror, trying to see if the plain blue dress was good enough for a date with Bruce Wayne. She was so nervous that she did not seem to want the meeting a week earlier. The bell rang and she knew it was time. She took the coat off the couch and opened the door.

To her surprise, it was not Bruce. It was Shayera. The redhead wore a red wool sweater over her jeans. Her hair was trapped in a ponytail and she smiled broadly.

"Disappointed that you're not the handsome one?"

"He's late. I think he gave up."

Diana heard Wally's laugh, before the boy appeared behind Shayera pulling Bruce. Wally was red-haired, his red hair a little messy. He was in jeans, sneakers, and a leather coat. Bruce was already out of it, and although he was not wearing a suit, his brown pants and light yellow shirt were more elegant than the three friends together.

"They made me do it." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Shayera!"

"It was my idea, Di." Wally hugged her friend, before embracing Shayera. "Don't blame my wife."

"I don't know why I'm still friends with you."

"Maybe because you love us." Wally replied. "Shall we?"

Everyone agreed. Bruce now had his chance to impress Diana.


	5. About Her, part II

_**Chapter Four – About Her, Part II**_

If he were alone with Diana, Bruce would take her to dinner at a fine restaurant. However, she and her friends seemed to have planned a different night. Then he let himself be guided. Bruce was taken to a different part of town. A part he did not know so much about.

"Where are we?" He gestured.

"Don't worry. You won't be robbed."

Wally, who drove Bruce's porsche, parked next to what looked like a large abandoned shed. Bruce looked around. The area was surrounded by simple houses, quite different from the mansions he was accustomed to visiting. He was in the simplest area of town.

Wally, Diana, and Shayera got out of the car. Bruce, even stunned and suspicious, left as well. Wally looked at the clock. He smiled.

"The children are starting to arrive soon enough. We have to sort things out."

"Children?"

None of them answered, and they entered the shed. The lights were on, and Bruce felt a tightening in his heart. All his fears and prejudices fell to the ground. The walls were filled with colorful graffiti and words of encouragement. The large area seemed divided in two by an improvised enclosure. On one side, there was a painted court on the floor, and two basketball hoops, one on each side of the court. He saw improvised obstacles and balls.

On the other hand, Wally brought lots of pieces from the mat while Shayera put them in place. There were large cabinets against the wall, which he imagined was more sporting material. Seeing his perplexed expression, Diana tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you surprised, Mr. Wayne?"

"A lot."

She walked in, and he followed her. Diana took off her shoes, and started to help Shayera. Bruce soon began to help them. When they finished, the four of them sat on the mat.

"That wasn't the meeting I had imagined."

"I said I'd go out with you, not that it would be a date." Diana retorted.

"That does not make any sense, Di." Wally laughed, gaining a punch in his arm.

Bruce looked around.

"Whose place is this?" He changed the subject.

"Ours." Shayera replied. "I mean, the community. We only take a few hours of the week to teach personal self-defense and basketball for the kids."

"Reduces the incidence of child crime." Wally finished. "We don't want our children in marginality."

Little by little the children came. They were boys and girls, of varying ages. Bruce saw small children, and even some teenagers. Wally looked very happy playing basketball with the kids. Already Diana helped some boys and girls to wear their kimonos, while Shayera also appeared in kimono.

"Thank you." He said to Diana after the children went to the mat.

"Why?" She asked, though she wondered why.

Bruce stared at Diana with his deep blue eyes.

"For making me think outside the box."

* * *

It was a little past eleven when the four of them were alone again. They were sitting on the mat still mounted, and they laughed at the funny stories of their friends. Bruce laughed incredulously.

"Did you meet at the age of 15?"

"No, I and Shay met with 11, but we only started dating at fifteen." Wally said.

"And they married eighteen." Diana asked. "These two fled to Vegas and got married in hiding."

"Like Elvis." Wally laughed.

Shayera shrugged.

"My father changed a lot when he got into politics. He did not want us together anymore." She justified herself. "We decided to run away."

"Shay's parents put the police behind us and when they found us, we were already husband and wife."

"It was the stupidest decision of my life."

The girls laughed, and Wally looked sulky, but Shayera hugged him and he laughed too. The redheads began to kiss, and both Diana and Bruce looked away as the mood between them warmed.

"What do you think of leaving them alone?"

"That was the best idea of the night."

Diana accepted Bruce's hand to get up and the two walked outside, leaving the redheads alone.

"Your friends are interesting." He said as they turned away from the couple.

"Shayera became my best friend in the last few years, and Wally came in the package. But I don't think you want to talk about them."

"No?"

"No."

"And what do you suggest?"

They stopped at the shed door. Diana stared at him for a moment and smiled. The show, though not a very romantic night, was better than she had imagined. Her prejudices about the millionaire also dissipated. He was a very different man than he thought. And maybe Shayera was right. He was a good man.

Bruce took a step forward and stopped. If Diana wanted to, she would put an end to the distance between them. And that's what she did. She pressed her lips to his, pulling him to her first kiss in over a year. Bruce hugged her, trying to pull her closer. Soon they heard giggles and voices all around. They parted and Wally and Shayera applauded them.

"I said they would stay until the end of the night. You owe me ten bucks, Wally."

"Oh, shit!" He said with false fury.

"I don't think you bet that."

They laughed.

"I know it was cool, but we need to go." Wally said, glancing at her watch. "The nanny charges more if we get past midnight. And I've lost ten bucks today ... "

"I'll leave you at home." Brruce said, still holding Diana.

The redheads looked at each other, exchanging a knowing smile. They hoped the night would end up good for Bruce and Diana.

* * *

As promised, Bruce left the West couple in their house, which was over the bar, closed that day. Then he went to Diana's apartment. He parked, got out, and opened the passenger door for her. Diana did not remember men being such gentlemen with her. They stopped at the entrance.

"Well, it's delivered."

He kissed her cheek and walked back to the car. But Diana called him. He stopped, waiting.

"Would not you like to come in? I mean, I can make you a decent dinner. It's better than the snacks from the shed."

He nodded with a smile. She took his hand and led him down the path. When they finally arrived at the door of her apartment, they were moored in a hungry kiss. With difficulty, she managed to fit the key and opened the door. It took her less than a second to lock her back, and then she led Bruce to her room.

Normally she did not act that way, but desire filled her whole being. If she've rejected him before, she could not remember why. She pushed Bruce to the bed. He sat on the edge, and Diana climbed onto his lap, placing kisses on his neck. She opened the buttons of his shirt quickly, not bothering to be delicate ...

Later, they were just lying in bed, enjoying the moment. She felt good about him. She felt right.

"I think I love you." He said, making her lean on her elbow to look at him better. She smiled sadly.

"You barely know me, just as I barely know him."

"Not for that. I want to know everything about you..."

But tonight was not the time for conversation. So she snuggled against him, falling asleep in his arms. At least that night she could dream ...

* * *

"Selina called me crying, saying you're broke up with her."

Bruce looked up at his mother, who was entering his office.

"That was right." He said. "A future marriage wouldn't bring us happiness. In fact, I regret not having finished before."

"I don't think you've had a relationship over the years because of a girl you met two months ago."

"Diana is special, I like her."

Martha shook her head, then glared at her son. He really looked happy.

"See if you don't regret your decisions, son."

"Dad taught me to act right, and that's what I did."

Martha gave a small smile.

"I'd like to meet her soon."

"Soon, Mrs. Martha."

With Bruce's understanding, she left. In her own way, Martha approved of Bruce's relationship, even without first meeting Diana. Then he would introduce his mother to Diana…

* * *

Diana could not believe it had been six months! Six wonderful months where Bruce showed her she could believe in love again. They would have a romantic dinner that night, but all day she was sick. Just the day they would celebrate six months together, she'd gotten sick.

"I can't even believe he's taking you to such beautiful places." Shayera commented as she helped Diana choose the dress for the evening. "The most romantic thing Wally does is give me a teddy bear every year, the day we met."

"I don't know, no. I find your story super cute." Diana yelled from the bathroom.

"Because you didn't have to go to Vegas for a ride, and you had your wedding night in a tent in the middle of the road."

Shortly after, she appeared wrapped in her robe. She unwound the hair from the towel to dry it.

"Whoever hears you talking, can not imagine Wally doing anything for you. Was the story of the rings a lie?"

Shayera swirled the small ring in her finger. She had to smile, her husband was the best.

"All the legends are true. But if he had not sold the car, we'd get to Vegas faster."

"You liked the adventure, I know you."

The redhead laughed.

"It was incredible, really. The starry sky, the two of us, the fire ..."

Diana smiled at her friend's enamored vision, but then made a face. She ran into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Shayera appeared a moment later, leaning against the door. She crossed her arms. Diana stood up, trying to regain her composure. She washed her face, and only then did she see Shayera's strange look.

"What is it? I think I'm sick."

"Have you felt bad for a long time?"

"Two days, why?"

"You know morning sickness does not just happen in the morning, does it?"

Diana stared at her friend without understanding. Seeing the questioning look on Diana's face, Shayera said.

"There's a little Wayne on the way."

Diana's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, shit!"

"For your face, I think it was not planned."

"Of course it was not planned!" She almost cried.

"In spite of difficulties, children are a blessing. I know, I have two."

"But you've been married for years, and I've known Bruce for six months!"

"Well, I may be wrong." She tried to calm her friend. "I'll see if I can find an open pharmacy and buy you a test. Don't despair ahead of time."

The doorbell rang and Diana ran to answer it. Her nervousness only increased when she saw Bruce at the door.

"You're early." She said, trying to sound calm.

"I'm on time, Diana. But I see you're not ready yet."

" I, ah ... "

"I found it, Di." Shayera shouted, coming down the hall. She stopped when he saw Bruce. "Oh, shit!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." It was Diana. "I'll finish packing."

But Shayera caught her by the arm. She handed her the package.

"Don t think of running away." She whispered. "I'm with you for everything."

Then, she left. Bruce looked dazed at his girlfriend, and Diana burst into tears. He ran to the apartment, trying to calm her down.

"What happened, Diana?"

She wiped her face, and turned to Bruce.

"I think I'm pregnant ..."

* * *

Bruce had Diana against him, on the couch in the living room, waiting the countless minutes until the result came out.

"Will you marry me?" He said tried to laugh.

"Should not you wait until after the result? I may not be pregnant."

Bruce took something out of his pocket. A velvet box.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Diana. I love you and I want to get married. I wanted to wait until after dinner, but now it seems as good a time as any."

Her cell phone whistled, indicating that it was time. Trembling, she took the test.

"And then?"

"See for yourself."

He did so. Positive. He took her in a passionate kiss, very happy with the news. Diana would have a child of his own, and nothing could be better. The following month, they married in a small ceremony, only family and some friends. And since then, the two were very happy together.

 _ **Current days ...**_

A year together. Three months as husband and wife. Next week, Diana would complete six months of pregnancy, and soon her son would come to the world. He had the perfect life. The woman he loved, a future child, and everything else he could wish for. Just as Diana made him happy, he would do anything for her happiness.

So with that thought, he was determined to seek professional help. He would find out what was going on in his mind, and he would repair everything. Diana deserved a husband in full mental faculties when their son was born. And give it to her…

 **In the next chapter, Bruce's side will start to get complicated. Things will be different. Thank you !**


	6. The truth

_**Chapter Five - The Truth**_

 **It took me a while to post this chapter because I knew what I wanted to write, but I could not find the right words to write. I think I've found it now.**

Diana woke up that morning and was alone. There was a red rose on the pillow beside her and a note that said:

 _"I'm sorry to leave without telling you, but I had an appointment earlier today. I love you. Bruce. "_

She smiled, sucking the scent of the rose. She got out of bed and opened the curtains. The day was beautiful outside. Perfect for a tour. Bruce would not be back until late afternoon and she had all day for herself. She decided to visit Martha and maybe buy some clothes for her baby.

* * *

Bruce was in the psychologist's office. The Dr. Hastings was very well recommended by his methods. Bruce looked around. The office was a large room with ocher-yellow walls, and sunlight streamed through the large window. There was a table, a shelf full of books on medicine and psychology. Near the window was a brown divan.

A side door opened and a gentleman came out in his 60s, wearing a white coat. The Dr. Hastings was a tall, rather thin man with gray hair. He smiled at the patient before taking his chair. He picked up a folder, flipping through the files.

"So, Mr. Wayne, what brings you to my office?"

"In the last few days I have nightmares about an episode from my childhood. And yesterday, these nightmares manifested with me awake. I'm afraid it could mean something serious."

Hastings wrote down everything. Although he did not know Bruce, he seemed to be a centered man. But the mind had its complexities and could always surprise. He looked at the patient.

"The conscious has its secrets, and often they manifest in the form of dreams. Repressed desires, fantasies and secrets we do not even tell ourselves."

Bruce shook his head, listening intently.

"I have a son on the way, and I want my sanity when he is born. Is there anything you can do for me?"

Hastings stood.

"Have you ever heard of hypnosis, Mr. Wayne? It is not an exact science, but I use it in some cases. If you'll excuse me, we can start a session right now."

Bruce agreed. Anything to find out if there was any problem. Hastings had him put down on the couch, and Bruce did so. The doctor stood beside him. He took an antique watch from his pocket, and began to swing it in front of Bruce.

"Now, Bruce, I want you to relax. I want you to pay attention to the movement of the clock."

He swung his watch in front of Wayne. His eyes followed him back and forth.

"Concentrate on the sound of my voice." He paused. He lowered his voice. "Now your eyes are heavy. Feel the eyelids weigh? Now close your eyes. You will enter into a deep sleep. But pay attention ... you do not have to be afraid, I'll be by your side."

Bruce obeyed, and gradually closed his eyes. He felt so much weight on her eyelids that she would not open them if she wanted to. After a minute, Hastings continued.

"Follow the sound of my voice ... go back in time, into your memory. Go to the previous day. Tell me what you see."

He told about the day before. He talked about work, dinner with Diana, the conversations with his mother. Nothing much, just routine.

"Well, keep coming back in your memories. Tell me what you care so much about in your dreams."

"I was eight years old, and I was coming back from theater with my parents when we were robbed. In the dream, my parents die. I know the reality was different, but I feel an oddity."

"Hm, this is your conscious speaking. Let the ideas wander. Journey deeper into your dreams. Do not suppress any idea, however absurd it may be. Can you hear your subconscious?"

At that moment, Bruce began to get agitated. He saw images of bats, and his own figure in a bat suit.

"Calm down, calm down, dreams can not catch you. You're safe with me. Continue to dream, making sure they will not harm you."

Then he remembered. He remembered the Justice League, where he was one of the founding members. He remembered Diana, and Flash and Shayera. He remembered J'onn, Green Lantern and Superman. And finally, the dreaded figure dressed as a clown who terrified his dreams. The joker.

The blurred images gained more and more form in his mind. He remembered the week before, where it was Bruce Wayne, but also Batman. And how it ended up in that place.

 _Batman received a distress call and went to meet him. He found himself in an abandoned shed outside the city. He was not a fool, and he knew it was a trap. Shortly afterwards, the Joker appeared, laughing at being able to lure him. It was the perfect plan, he thought. As the two fought, a range of villains emerged from the shadows. The Penguin, Two-Face, Black Mask, Riddler and even Poison Ivy._

 _They fought and Batman seemed to have the upper hand, so the Joker dropped something on his chest. The thing looked like a hybrid of plant and animal, similar to a reptile, but green and covered for something green and sticky. It was too fast, and settled on his back. Yarns left the creature, and settled on Batman's spine, just below his skull. The villains approached him when he fell, satisfied. Bruce closed his eyes to reopen them into another reality._

This reality. He was agitated again, stirring a lot. Hastins tried to control him, but he could not.

"Wake up, Bruce, calm down. I'll count to three and snap my fingers. You're going to wake up, okay? One, two, Three."

He snapped his fingers. Bruce opened his eyes, still agitated. Reality came with everything. He was in an alternate reality. Worse, much worse. He was trapped in his own mind.

 **They say that the worst prison is the mind itself. Let's see if it's true. Until next time!**


	7. Inside the Mind

_**Chapter Six - Inside the Mind**_

Batman was unconscious, stuck on a stretcher, attached to tubes and needles. Through the tubes, red liquid passed, and fell on some strange plants, inside glass containers. Joker watched him curiously as Poiso Ivy monitored the hero's vital signs on a monitor.

"Why do not you simply kill him?" Joker asked.

Poison Ivy shrugged, and returned to work.

"You paid me to create a weapon capable of arresting Batman. I'm a scientist, my dear. Besides, I'm feeding my plants with his life."

"Why do not you kill him?" He repeated. "If there is an exit, the bat should search for it at this moment."

The villain turned to the Joker, a little bored.

"He can't leave. Even if he discovered the truth, everyone in his mind will fight to keep him. And it only takes two more days before my plants suck their vital energy completely."

The Joker laughed out loud.

"Very cruel. And smart."

She looked pleased.

"I call it Djinn. The plant of dreams."

* * *

Bruce stumbled out of Hastins's office. He was trapped in his own mind. He remembered the Black Mercenary, which was used for some time against Superman. But the thing that crept up his spine was a mixture of plant and animal. It had the same function, though different. Whatever it was, now that he knew the truth, he had to find the way out. He ran home. Although he doubted the existence of a door, he had to look for it.

* * *

Martha and Diana were talking and smiling. Diana showed her mother-in-law the clothes and other objects she bought for her future child. The two women were in the living room, and they looked startled when the door was suddenly opened. An almost stunned Bruce Wayne appeared. He was still trying to stay calm, but he let something go. And Diana was very perceptive.

She stood up and walked to her husband, standing in the doorway. He watched them. Bruce remembered that this version of his mother was just an echo, and the real one had been dead for a long time. Already Diana, in another reality she was an Amazon princess, and not an ordinary woman. She was not his wife either.

"What happened, Bruce?"

Diana caught his face, but Bruce pulled her away. He took her hands and lifted them from his face. Knowing the truth and not getting out was very cruel.

"I have to stay alone for a while."

Ignoring the women's protests, Bruce ran upstairs. Diana turned to Martha, as surprised as she.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Up to this morning, yes. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out or I'm not Diana Prince-Wayne."

He went into his room and locked the door behind him. He turned on the lights, and took off his shirt. There was a large mirror, and Bruce tried to distinguish something in his back. Anything. He opened the curtains, and let the maximum light enter the room.

Slowly, he turned. With the great amount of light, he could see the creature on his back. It had leaf-shaped scales, and it was green. Wires ripped from his claws and mouth, linking it to Bruce's back. If he did not know that he was looking for that thing, he would never have found it.

He did try to pull using all his strength. However, their attempts were in vain. The thing did not leave the place. Giving up, he closed the curtains, just as he turned out the light. He put on his shirt so he would not risk seeing it again.

* * *

After hours, Diana was able to enter the room. The door opened and Bruce stared at her with a stern look. She took a few steps forward, intending to touch him. However, the look was so intense that she decided not to.

"What's the matter, Bruce? We are worried."

He let out a heavy sigh, then studied her form. Diana looked fragile in this world, and she was pregnant. Even though it was not real, he wished it to be. At that moment, he realized that going out would be more difficult than he had imagined. After all, that reality was designed especially for him. His most secret desires, coming to life. He shook his head.

"It was nothing, Diana." He paused. "It's late, better rest."

Bruce knew he did not convince her. Diana was too smart, and she could see the smallest details on his part. But, to his luck, she decided to pass. At least for now. So she nodded.

"I want to know the truth. And don't think of hiding anything."

"Tomorrow." He promised. He just did not know if he could keep it. Again, Diana agreed.

"Fine. Martha will sleep in one of the guest rooms. She's worried about you, too."

Not to raise suspicion, he had to agree. Diana gave him a hug, and he had to accept it. The simple gesture made him tremble. It was a perfect reality. If it were not for the strange visions, he would never notice. Every moment in that world he forced himself to remember that it was not real. Every second with Diana, he almost forgot the truth. Almost.

He needed to fight. So he turned away from her. It was her biggest temptation in that world.

"I cannot. I'm sorry."

"Bruce ... " She called him, but he left, leaving her alone in the couple's bedroom. "God, what's going on?"

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Martha." Diana was crying for her mother-in-law. It was morning, and Bruce was still out. Diana explained to Martha how cold Bruce had treated her. And she said he was very strange. They looked so good, and out of nowhere, the change happened. "Look, honey, I'm sorry, but maybe ..."

Diana wiped her tears and stared at Martha.

"Maybe what?"

"It's not an attitude I'd expect from my son, however, he may have a lover."

"No, Bruce loves me."

Martha held her hand, her gaze sorrowful.

"I hope you're right, my dear. For my grandson."

* * *

Bruce took one last look at the cave that was or should be, the batcavern, on the foundations of the Wayne mansion. At the moment, it was just a cave. Stone walls, and no light but the lantern he carried. In another reality, that was his base of operations. His equipment, his fantasies, everything was on the other side.

As perfect as it was, this was not his world. He could be a troubled and obscure man, but Gotham needed him. He was a hero, and his life was for the benefit of others. Even sacrificing his perfect reality, Bruce decided to use all his strength to get out. Sooner or later, he would leave ...

 **Bruce decided to leave. It's going to be easy, right? Not at all.**

 **Thank you !**


	8. Darkness

_**Chapter Seven - Darkness**_

 **I call "darkness" that moment when someone is very close to madness. When you lose yourself, your mind, it is as if you were in the darkness. A deep and very difficult place to leave.**

A very nervous Diana was tapping her foot as she watched J'onn in a trance. His eyes glowed yellow, and he rummaged through people's minds in search of Batman. The hero had been missing for almost a week and no one had heard from him. At first, they thought that Batman only wanted a time away, however, as the days went by and no one knew of his whereabouts, they realized that something was wrong.

After what seemed hours, he got out of the trance. He looked at Diana, and unfortunately he had no news, as he had of countless other times. He shook his head in denial.

"Nothing?" She asked worriedly.

"This is strange. I can not feel his brainwaves anywhere."

"How is it possible? He is dead?"

"Or in a coma." He returned.

"If Batman were in a coma, could not you feel him?"

J'onn shrugged.

"Unless something powerful blocks him."

Diana wanted to scream at the anger and frustration that gripped her. How could it be that Batman simply disappeared? And though the whole league was looking for answers, it was still too little for her. She felt her hands tied.

"We're doing our best, Diana." Superman touched her shoulder.

"It has not been enough!" She screamed and left, determined.

* * *

Bruce looked again at the creature on his back. It seemed deeply connected to his brain, and it did not move, no matter how hard he used. Maybe it needed to be ripped out in the real world, and considering his enemies kept him on the other side, it would be almost impossible for anyone to help him.

He took a long breath, trying to concentrate. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he reopened them, he used all his strength in one last attempt. He screamed, as his head felt like it was going to explode. However, something has changed.

He opened his eyes. At first blurry, but could see in reality. He tried to move his body in vain. As much as he wanted, he could not move. It was as if a huge force held him down. Only his eyes moved. Batman found himself in an enormous shed, dimly lit and dirty. He recognized it as the place where, in his mind, he had his first date with Diana. His mind mingled reality and fiction.

Moving his eyes once more, he saw also Poison Ivy. The scientist had been missing from Gotham for months, and it was strange to see her working with the Joker or any of his enemies. When he tried to see something else, he felt a great pressure on his chest, and it was as if he could not breathe. The images of his arrest faded away, and Batman woke up in his alternative life.

Diana and Martha watched him uneasily, and Diana had some red marks on her body. When he tried to move, he realized he was tied.

"What happened?" He gestured.

"Maybe we should let him go?" It was Diana. "I can't see my husband in this situation."

But Martha shook her head. He took the hands of her daughter-in-law and gave a smile of comfort.

"My dear, how can you want him released after being attacked? We better wait till the doctors get here."

"Is it necessary?"

"I would say so."

Diana looked from her stunned husband to the scratches in her arms. At last she let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"What happened?" Bruce repeated the question.

Martha came over and slammed her son in the face. She pulled Diana by the arm and placed it in front of her son.

"There was this!" She shouted. "You freaked out and hit us! If it were not the employees, I don't know what would have happened worse."

Bruce blinked in amazement, unable to believe what he saw. His mother and his wife had scratches and red and purple marks on their faces and arms. Diana looked frightened, already Martha, expressing anger. Bruce bowed his head in embarrassment. Even if he did not remember, he was ashamed of the actions of someone other than him, but he wore his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"That doesn't change anything." Martha said harshly, and left.

* * *

 _Diana awoke to Bruce's anguished cries from the bathroom. She got up quickly, and ran to the door, which she found locked._

 _"Bruce!"_

 _She knocked once, twice, three times, until the door opened. She opened her mouth to ask if he was all right, but she preferred to shut up. Bruce was disheveled, shirtless, and with a furious look. He stood for a moment, then stepped on top of her. Diana held his arms, trying to break free as Bruce tightened his grip on her neck._

"Martha showed up shortly afterwards with the driver, and they got you off me. He hit you out and tied you up." Diana finished the story.

Bruce lowered his head, still more embarrassed, at the same time that he was confused.

"I don't remember any of this." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, though. Scared, yes, but not angry. I should leave you and support Martha's decision, but I feel there's something wrong with all this."

He lifted his head at her words.

"Wrong?" He asked.

Diana nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, yet Martha appeared shortly thereafter, followed by a doctor and some nurses. The woman pointed at the figure of Bruce, tied to the chair.

"It's him. You can take him."

Diana ran and stood in front of her mother-in-law, while the men held her husband.

"It's a rash attitude, Martha! Bruce is well now and ..."

"Shut up!" She shouted. "What do you think, Dr. Ledger?"

The doctor laughed and approached. The figure so familiar to Bruce, and still haunting his nightmares, approached. He had short, well-lined black hair, and wore a white uniform with a lab coat over it. Even without the sinister makeup of a clown, Bruce recognized him. He tried to let go, but the nurses kept him under control.

The Joker's version in that world laughed, noisily and sinisterly.

"Get him out of here." And for Martha. "Don't worry, Mrs. Wayne. Let's take good care of your son. He'll get everything he deserves in Arkham..."

Bruce shouted, yet Martha ignored his pleas, talking to the doctor a little more. Diana was the only one who seemed to really care, and ran after him. She ran out of the mansion while her husband was taken. She stood in the doorway, watching helplessly.

The nurses threw Bruce into the ambulance, and she still heard his desperation. Martha left shortly after, followed by Dr. Ledger. The two exchanged a greeting.

"We will make Mr. Wayne's stay as comfortable as possible."

Martha nodded and walked back into the house. The doctor entered the ambulance and they left. Only Diana stayed there, watching her husband be taken. That was all very wrong. She needed to find a way to help him. Crazy or not, it was wrong. She just did not understand why.

 **Guys, is this chapter good? Was not the writing confusing? Let me know.**

 **Well, it seems Diana wants to help Bruce. Can she? This is what we will see ...**

 **Gratitude!**


	9. Shot in the Dark

_**Chapter Eight - Shot in the Dark**_

Joker approached the unconscious figure of Batman.

"Why does he open his eyes?"

Poison Ivy stopped what she was doing and looked at the villain. She took a few steps to stand beside the monitors. Batman's vital signs were getting weaker, and in less than two days her experiment would be over.

"Did he open his eyes? Again?"

"A few hours ago." He said.

"And when were you going to tell me? Idiot!"

She ran to another monitor, which was off and pressed one of the buttons and small red lights blinked on the screen. Such lights formed small patterns, and she still could not know how they appeared. But she understood very well what they meant.

"This is very strange." She frowned. "It seems he creates some resistance to my Djinn. It shouldn't happen."

"And what does that mean?"

Poison Ivy watched the shape of Batman.

"It means I'm speeding up the process. I won't let him leave."

* * *

He has lost how much time has passed since he arrived at Arkham. The hours went by at a different pace, and most of the time, he felt doped. As if they knew they should be him stuck there. The few hours of lucidity were used in search of escape. And now it was one of those hours.

Bruce was in a padded cell with nothing but his company. His arms were locked in a straitjacket, which bothered him a little, but nothing that would take his concentration away. He was sitting on the ground, in a lotus position, with his eyes closed. His unconscious wandered, searching for answers.

Suddenly the door opened. Bruce sensed the presence of two other people in the room. Maybe it was the nurses coming to give him more medicine. However, he did not feel the need to stand up and fight, as he had before. Did he lose his strength? Did he give up fighting?

"You have a few minutes." A male voice said. "If someone finds you, I don't know anything."

The nurse said and shortly after, the door closed. There was still a presence in the room. Bruce felt her draw closer. Two female hands touched his face, and he forced himself to open his eyes.

"Oh, God, Bruce!" Diana whispered. She was crouched in front of him, holding his face. "How I missed you!"

"Diana?" Was his expression as confusing as he thought it was? Most likely. "What are you doing here?"

The woman was kissing his face, ignoring his questions, and expressing all her anger at seeing him in that situation.

"What did they do to you? I can't believe your own mother put you in this situation!"

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

Diana composed herself a little. She shook her head and stood. The position was bad considering she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, Martha gave express orders to not let anyone visit you. I tried, however, Dr. Ledger wouldn't let me in."

"How you..."

She gave a half smile and raised her hand. Bruce was a good detective, and Diana's wedding ring caught his eye. Or rather, the lack of it.

"I don't have any jewels, and since Martha started harassing me, all I had left was the wedding ring. I pawned it and used the money to bribe one of the nurses, and here I am."

Bruce could not help but chuckle. That Diana was very much like the real one. So it was so easy to love her. She was a very strong woman. But then he remembered the truth. That Diana was not real.

"You're not real." He whispered, more to keep up with the truth than anything else. Still, Diana heard him.

"What? What do you mean with 'I'm not real'?" She gestured.

Bruce stared at his wife. She had her arms crossed, and that expression that would not leave without first hearing the truth. And she was there for him. Maybe, just maybe, she was a light at the end of the tunnel. It was risky, but he decided to tell her the truth.

"You're not real." He repeated, gaining laughter from her. Not shaking, he continued with the story. He would tell her everything he knew. "Nothing in this world is real. It's just echoes, created from an alternate reality, made to keep me under control."

"And why are you so important to creating something like that?"

"It's a long story, but if you're willing to listen ..."

"I don't think any of us will go anywhere else."

Bruce agreed and began his story. He told her everything. He talked about his real life, where he was Bruce Wayne, but also a hero known as Batman. He gave a summary of his life in recent years, including how he knew the real Diana, who was a princess in the real world. Anyway, he told her about the last week, and how it ended up in that alternative world.

Diana's mouth was open and her eyes widened in horror. Everything Bruce told him was too much. It was too much information. She raised her hand to her grown belly. She expected a child, and it was too cruel to hear that it was all a lie. Their love, their marriage, their friends ... nothing was real? Maybe Martha was right, and Bruce was in some kind of madness. It's even better to have him hospitalized.

She shook her head, and walked to the exit, ignoring his appeals. Bruce sighed, thinking he was missing his only last chance to leave. But then Diana stopped at the door. For a moment that seemed eternal, she was wary of turning her back on her husband and never coming back and believing him. Her intuition screamed to believe him. Bruce never let her down, and would not start now. Slowly, she turned to him.

"I lost all of my valuables items, and my home to be here because I believe in you. So please make it worth it."

"I don't understand."

"How can I help you, Bruce?"

"You want to help me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I want to get you out of this damn place."

"Do not you think I'm crazy, too?" He returned.

Diana shrugged.

"I even think of this possibility, and I can very much regret what I'm going to do, but ... it's in joy and in pain. I'm just following my vows."

"You're too perfect to be real."

She laughed.

"If I am your imagination, I am exactly as you wish, Mr. Wayne. Let's go to business?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. No matter what happened, he had an ally now. He knew Diana would help him. The Amazon would never let it go.

 **Can he be free? We'll see...**

 **Gratitude!**


	10. The Light, part I

_**Chapter Nine - The Light Part I**_

 **"There is no coming to consciousness without pain. People will do anything, no matter how absurd, in order to avoid facing their own soul. One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious." Carl Jung**

Diana should remember the last time she was in that familiar place. But she did not remember. For months, she stopped going to that neighborhood. For months, it was as if she had forgotten her friends. She did not want to, however, one thing or another kept her from coming back for a long time.

She crossed the street toward the neon sign. She put her hand on the door that had once been so familiar. She was reluctant to herself for a while, but at last she decided, and with a heavy sigh, she pushed it away.

An indie rock played bass. The chairs were on the tables, and there was no one on the premises, except for one person. Diana felt her heart race as she approached the counter, where Shayera had a notebook and a calculator.

"We are closed." The female voice came to her. "Didn't you hear? We're ... ah, it's you ..."

"Hello, Shayera." She smiled shyly at her former best friend.

"What do you want?"

The harshness in the redhead's voice took her by surprise, but Diana composed herself. She had a reason to be there, and she would not leave without trying. To save Bruce, she needed help and had no one else to tell.

"I know I haven't been a great friend in the last few months, but I need..."

"You always run to me when you do something wrong." She cut her off. "I can't cover you for your entire life."

"Stop being spiteful, Shay." Wally appeared. "Why don't you listen to what Diana has to say?"

Shayera looked from her husband to Diana.

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry for taking your time." She paused. "It was good to see you again ..."

Diana lowered her head and decided to leave immediately. Wally stared at his wife when they were alone.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"I'm not obligated."

"Diana is your best friend. And you said she could always count on your help."

"Sometimes I hate you, Wally."

Shayera knew her husband was right, so she dropped the calculator and ran out. She saw Diana walking on the sidewalk, moving farther and farther away. It was strange to see her without the Wayne's family car, but decided to leave the questions for another time.

"Diana." She called. "Come on, let's talk."

* * *

Diana held the glass of water for the third time in a row. She tried to watch her friends' reactions, and none of them looked good.

"I don't know, Diana. It's too crazy!"

Diana had told them everything that had happened to Bruce in the last few days, as well as what she learned through Batman, including their alter-egos. And although it was hard to believe at first, she believed in her husband, and promised to get him out of that prison. She only now hoped her friends would believe, and cooperate with the madness that she intended to do.

"Do you really think that your pregnancy, our life, all this is a figment of Wayne's imagination?"

"Yes. I decided to give my vote of confidence to Bruce and I will help him as best I can."

"If none of this is real ... would you sacrifice everything for him?"

She paused for a moment to think. She knew the risks she would take, even if she had to give up her perfect life. But then she remembered Bruce giving up all that too, only to continue as a symbol of hope on the other side. Even if his other life was full of pain and suffering, Bruce would sacrifice everything for the sake of others, including hers. And Diana would do the same for him.

"I love him. Maybe the only real thing in this world is my love."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't." She said firmly. "But if you stop to think, you will realize that our memories are not as old or deep as they seem. We're not real. We are nothing but Bruce's mind. And he needs help to get back to his reality where he is in danger."

After Diana's thrilled and true words, the couple looked at each other. There was a long silence, until ...

"I believe her." Wally glared at the wife. "And you, Shay?"

Shayera was still reluctant to herself, but at last she sighed and nodded.

"If we believe in this crazy history, what do you want?"

* * *

The two women stood before the large gate separating the Arkham Asylum from the "normal" world. Even though it was afternoon, and the sunlight covered much of the environment, the place was still scary. Maybe was the criminals trapped on the other side, or the gloomy atmosphere, but the place looked like a horror film.

"This place gives me the creeps." Shayera rubbed her arms. "Dr. Frankstein would love to live here."

Diana shrugged, ignoring her friend and looking around. She searched, and waited, until the figure who sought so much to appear cautious behind a bush. The nurse drew them to his hiding place.

He was the same one that had helped her in the other time. He was a young Latin boy, he would not have been more than thirty years old. Tucked into the Arkham workers' uniform, he looked around, apprehensive and a little unsure. He rubbed his hands and looked around. The boy looked at the two women. Both had dark hair, dressed in jeans and sweats. Similar height, similar in appearance. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Mrs. Wayne. I have orders from Dr. Ledger. I can't let anyone see Mr. Wayne. He is isolated from others because he is considered dangerous."

"And someone here is not dangerous?"

"I'm not." Diana took a thick envelope from her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to the nurse. "It's all I have."

The boy looked from Diana to the envelope, and counted the money notes. It was a generous amount, as it had been the other time. It was against ethics, however, money was good enough to refuse. He put the envelope away and nodded.

"If they catch you, I don't know anything. Be quick."

The two women followed the nurse. Diana did not know his name, and she did not bother to ask. She just wanted to get to Bruce right away and get him out of that damn place. After walking through dark and poorly maintained corridors, past cells and hearing agonized cries, they finally reached the cell where Bruce was.

"I'll leave you alone."

When the nurse left, Diana ran to her husband in a straitjacket. She touched his face.

"God, Bruce! You don't deserve it!"

She kissed his face, then tried to free him from the straitjacket, yet the efforts were in vain. She screamed in frustration.

"I can't get that!"

"Leave it for when we leave. I don't trust that man."

Bruce looked up and saw the figure of the other woman standing in the doorway, staring out into the hallways. She dressed like Diana, but that was not his wife. Whatever they were up to, it was not the time to ask questions. Diana and Bruce got to their feet. Then, the three left that cell, and went on their way to freedom. But first, they had to leave Arkham.

* * *

Like all employees of that place, he was an unnamed one. He was just another nurse. He earned little, worked hard, cared for crazy people. And he saw no harm in earning an extra. He had no idea what women were up to, just wanted to know about the money he got.

He counted his notes down the empty corridor, when he bumped into someone. He fell, and the envelope went to the floor too, spreading his money. He got down on his knees, collecting his deserved bribe, ready to let out a curse, when someone stepped on the hand that was trying to reach the money. The nurse looked up.

Dr. Ledger was a macabre figure. He was not tall, but the sinister look and smile hid something beneath that psychiatrist's appearance. The nurse swallowed. Ledger bent down and picked up some of the scattered notes.

"What do you have to say about that, nurse?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Ledger. I needed the money ..."

With unusual force, the doctor lifted the poor boy by the neck and pressed it against the wall.

"Better to start talking."

"He said he'd leave the door unlocked for us."

The three of them stopped as they turned the corridor, and instead of a door, just another wall, just like the others.

"Are you sure this was the way?"

"Yes, yes. It was here ..."

Bruce wanted to check the wall, but his hands were tied. Diana touched his shoulder, and pulled him down the hall.

"Let's continue walking, maybe we'll find a way out ..."

They stopped. None of them had any idea how it happened, but down the hall, they saw Dr. Ledger with his sinister grin, and several security guards behind him. The doctor shook his head.

"No, no, no!" He laughed. "You're not going to do it!"

His words hit Bruce. It was like going back in time, to the fateful day in the alley. If Bruce still doubted it, it'd come undone. Dr. Ledger and the clown who saved his family years ago, were the same in that reality. And in the other, in his real world, he was his worst enemy, the Joker. He just did not understand how the sinister figure ended up in that dream.

"You could have had a long and prosperous life in this world." He said, angry. "But no, you chose the truth, and now you're going to pay for it. Your final moments will be the worst nightmare that you can't escape. Get them!"

Under his orders, the security guards rushed after Bruce and the women. The three returned by the way they came, trying to find the door to leave. Or at least hide. Turning back, Shayera stopped running. A few meters ahead, Diana and Bruce also stopped. Diana knew their time was over, and even then, she went to her friend. The redhead was shaking, so Diana took her hand, but the redhead pushed it away.

"Keep walking." She said. "Are you sure we're not real?"

"If Bruce is right, it's just his imagination. Nothing here exists."

"Shayera?"

"I'm fine, keep walking." She paused. "I'm sorry."

So she understood. Diana did not want to, but the shadows of the security guards slammed into the wall. Her mission was to get Bruce out of that world, and she would, even if she ceased to exist. She loved him, regardless of reality, and he deserved to be free. With a nod, they walked away as fast as they could.

Diana barely left, and Shayera heard the voices.

"Hey, stop!"

Someone grabbed her hair and pulled at her wig. Shayera turned to the doctor, and the group of security guards who came with him. Ledger saw the red-haired woman with her hands raised. It was not who he was looking for. He turned his back on her, leaving her with the security guards.

"She's not important. Do whatever you want."

Diana listened to the security guards with Shayera, and she simply could not help. They just had to get out of there, fast. Or all their effort would be in vain.

 **Soon the second part.**

 **Gratitude!**


	11. The Light, part II

_**Chapter Ten – The Light, part II**_

 **"There is no coming to consciousness without pain. People will do anything, no matter how absurd, in order to avoid facing their own soul. One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious." Carl Jung**

As if by magic, an unlocked door was at the end of the hall, in a place that had not existed before. The two of them went to her, and soon they were outside. Diana in her state was difficult to run, however, Bruce would not leave her. He clung to her hand tightly, and they walked the path until they were out of Arkham's domain.

Outside the walls, an old pickup truck was waiting for them. Wally, aware on the outside of the vehicle, pressed the keys in his hands when he saw his friends.

"Where's Shay?" He asked when Diana and Bruce came closer. The couple stopped and exchanged a guilty look.

"We're sorry, Wally." Diana excused herself. "She wanted to stay to give us time to leave."

"And you left my wife behind? I need to go back and get her."

Diana took his arm. In the distance, they saw the security guards running madly toward them.

"I'm sorry for that, but we don't have much more time."

The redhead was still reluctant. He did not want to go, but if they stayed, all the effort they had made up to that point would be in vain. So, with a heavy weight in his heart, he nodded. Bruce helped Diana into the hitchhiker while Wally stepped into the driver's side. They'd heard the altered voices of the security guards less than a hundred yards from them, yet Bruce stopped and looked around.

The surrounding landscapes seemed to die. The trees were dry, there were no flowers, and the sky was dark in the place where there had been some sunlight and healthy plants before. That reality was deteriorating, he soon realized. His time was running out, both in that world and in the next.

He awoke from his reverie with Diana's desperate cries, begging him to get in the car. Bruce looked back and saw the security guards getting closer. He jumped into the back of the truck. The security guards aimed their weapons, and fired, as the truck moved farther and farther away.

* * *

Wally drove for what seemed like hours. For Bruce, it was as if they'd been rolling through the same part of town countless times. They walked in circles, or this reality was much smaller than he imagined. When they finally parked, they were in front of a large warehouse. The place was familiar.

They went through the corroded doors and locked themselves inside. Bruce took a good look around. It was the same shed where his enemies laid a trap against him. That was then ground zero. The place where it all began. There was a reason to be there. It should have.

"Why did you bring us here?" Bruce questioned, already suspicious.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help ..." He held up his hands. They heard a noise outside. "It must be Shay. She knew where to find us."

The redhead walked toward the door, but Bruce stopped him. He stood in front of him.

"It's not her."

"How do you know?"

"She would never get here so fast without a vehicle. Something wants you to leave. You and Diana are my only allies in this reality, if you leave, I lose."

As if to shake the structures, the noise again made itself present, then the female voice calling them by name. Wally swore it was Shayera and ran out, even under Bruce's protests. Two of his allies fell. Now he had only Diana. Bruce stared at the woman. He's never been so lost before. She was his only safe haven.

"Please ..." he pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Diana ran to him and hugged him.

"I won't, Bruce. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

After an eternity, Diana managed to free Bruce from the straitjacket. He stretched out his arms, feeling them after days stuck. The two were still alone and trapped in the shed. Bruce did not dare go out, much less he wanted Diana to do it. Whatever it was, the shed was the last safe place.

"He's not coming back." Diana said, referring to their friend.

"I never thought he'd come back. My time is running out."

Diana frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

Even if he dared not leave, he dared to look through a crack. He indicated the woman to approach and she did. Diana bent down and did not understand, obeyed. She looked and looked, but her eyes did not notice anything different. There was a misshapen void on the other side. All dark, after all, it should be the night. She stared back at the husband with a questioning expression.

"I don't see anything, Bruce."

"There is nothing beyond the confines of this shed. If you leave, you will cease to exist too. When I have nothing left, I disappear, too."

"You can't! What do we do?"

"I've been thinking, and ... this is just a dream. A long dream that I can not naturally wake up." He paused. "But maybe I can force my body to wake up."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good to me."

Diana's desperation only increased. He did, however, seem calm. His strength was depleted, and Bruce could think of nothing else. Even with his incredible mentality, in that world it was harder to concentrate. And, tired as he was, he was about to give up. Whether he went or not, he accepted his fate. But he still had a trick.

Bruce walked a little, moving a few feet away. He returned shortly after, carrying a rusty old dagger. Maybe it was there just for him to find, or maybe the object belonged to one of his fantasies, forgotten at the end.

"I found this while examining the place. Will serve..."

Diana's eyes widened.

"Wait, Bruce. What will you do?"

"When you die in a dream, you wake up. If this is a dream, may I wake up in the real world. It's my only chance to survive."

"But what if this is the real world?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. Would it be worth it? In the other reality, his life was at stake, and now he was a wanted in this reality as well. Anyway, he was a chased at risk of dying, in both realities. So their choices were basically the same. However, he knew he could not stand still just waiting for a result to manifest. He knew that no result would be good.

He pointed the dagger in the direction of his stomach, and gave Diana a good-bye look.

"Then you'd better call the emergency. I love you..."

Diana shouted, and held out her hand. The pain hit his stomach as the cold blade sank into his skin. He fell, feeling the sharp pain. Diana bent down to him, yet it was too late. The last thing Bruce heard was Diana's desperate cry before the world went dark.

 **Yeah, that was kind of based on Djin, on Supernatural. Any similarity is not coincidental. Ah, this story is at the end, just another chapter and a epilogue. I wanted to write more, but I thought this was the point.**

 **Gratitude and see you next time!**


	12. Real World

_**Chapter Eleven - Real World**_

 **Oh no! This is the last chapter!**

 **I even liked writing that. Writing for Batman is different, I tried to bring a darker story, but I liked the end result. I hope anyone reading this will also enjoy it.**

More than determined, Diana approached the structure of an abandoned warehouse. The place looked unusable for years, but she was there. According to Alfred, the last whereabouts of his master was that place. He went to take a call for help, and since then they had no news of the Batman.

She scrambled forward, but as she approached the dark, dirty structure, felt as if she were being followed. In a precise movement, she turned and grabbed her possible oppressor, pressing him against a wall. Diana caught a glimpse of the red hair followed by her startled gaze. Diana let go of the redhead, who fell back to her feet, smoothing her throat.

"I'd tell you to take it easy, but it was my fault for walking behind you."

"What are you doing here, Shayera?" She gestured at the same time she shot the Tanager with her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't stand, and I decided to help you."

"And why would you help me?" She asked suspiciously, the redhead already shrugged.

"Batman is like a big brother. Besides, he's one of the few people who still talks to me."

Although Diana was reluctant to accept help offered to her, she knew that big something was needed to stop Batman. So, even though she did not like it, she could not refuse the hand Shayera was offered. Then the women walked toward the warehouse. Shayera looked around.

"Why are we here? Right here?"

"This was Bruce's last whereabouts." She said. "I'm surprised no one's been looking."

"There's nothing here."

Diana frowned at the redhead.

"How do you know?"

"Because J'onn and me have turned every corner of this place and found nothing."

"Maybe you didn't look for it right." Diana said, grabbing what was left of a window. Using all her strength, she threw it away. So, she entered, followed by Shayera.

Like the outside, the warehouse looked abandoned for years. They walked through the rubble. This time, however, there was something different.

"What is this?"

They approached a strange crack in the wall. It was not big, only inches. Shayera touched the crack and frowned. Looking back, they had the same idea. She lifted her mace as Diana came toward the wall.

* * *

"It's done." Poison Ivy said as soon as the last of his devices was off, leaving only the heart rate monitor. Her plans were otherwise, however, it would not give Batman a chance to return, no matter what he did.

Joker shrugged, bored with the near end of the joke. Now, with the imminent end of Batman, it did not look as good as before. It was too easy. Suddenly they heard a rumble. Poison Ivy moved away from Batman as Joker headed for the door. The villain stole away as the door was smashed from the outside. What was their surprise at seeing two heroines standing there?

They took a good look around. The walls in sickly white hid a very advanced technology, powerful enough to block J'onn's telepathic powers. The abandoned warehouse was just a facade for the lab. The whole place was filled with strange technologies, including a greenhouse full of monstrous plants. However, what most attracted attention was the black figure held on the stretcher, connected to wires and devices.

"Batman! Diana yelled and ran towards the fallen hero.

However, she was intercepted. She felt the hard blow only when it was too late. The Joker hit her pretty face. Diana staggered, but soon recovered and put herself in a fighting position. The Joker would not be a great opponent against her. Poison Ivy ran to help the villain, however, Shayera was soon in front of her.

"Don't even think about it, dear!"

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Shayera spun her mace, while Ivy rushed at her. The villain held onto her mace, preventing the heroine from using her weapon. They turned, without Shayera being able to break free. Ivy was stronger than usual. It was difficult to put her down.

Diana also seemed to have difficulty with the Joker. The villain dressed as a clown gave her a sinister grin as he struck her again in the stomach. Diana fell, holding the spot. She looked up as he walked toward her. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up.

"As the Bat weakens, we get stronger."

Although Diana did not understand what those words meant, she knew she needed to get Batman out of his prison. With all her strenght, she managed to hit the Joker. He released her with the blow, and took a few steps back. Diana saw something moving beneath his clothes, and whatever it was, she knew to be the source of his strength.

She would soon come upon the villain, hitting him where she could. At one point she held something with a sticky, tentacle-like texture. She pulled with all her strength. It was difficult, but that strange creature was detaching itself from the body of the villain. The creature, half plant half animal, let out an ugly scream and began to dry before their eyes, still in her hand. The Joker also uttered a strange cry, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ivy listened to the whimpers of her plant and turned to see what was happening. She saw the Joker falling, and her plant unraveling in Diana's hands. Shayera took advantage of the distraction of the enemy and lunged at her. The villain did not wait, and Shayera flew against it, toward the greenhouse full of hybrid plants.

With the impact, the stove broke, causing the two women to fall into the middle of the strange plants. Shayera went to her feet, but felt something grab her wing. Tentacles came from the plants, and they were coming toward her. As the heroine tried to free herself, Poison Ivy took the opportunity to flee.

Shayera took advantage of the electric charge on her mace, and shocked the strange creature that gripped her. She watched as it melted away, drying and loosening. She knew what she should do. Her mace would not be enough, so she ran and dropped the electrical appliances. What began as a spark was soon spreading more and more.

Poison Ivy stopped in her escape, trying to decide between saving her creations, helping the Joker or running away. Although she enjoyed the partnership, she knew he would never risk himself for her. So she decided to run away, haunted by the grunts of pain from her monstrous plants being burned. She shrank into the shadows, taking advantage of the distraction of the two heroines.

Diana approached Batman. The hero opened his eyes for a moment, then closed them. Another of the strange creatures came off his back, falling to the ground and drying like the others. The apparatus that monitored his weakened state showed his beating to fall with alarming speed.

She looked around. The Joker was still unconscious, and Shayera set fire to the place. Without the telepathic barrier, J'onn should have known where they were. She released Batman from the useless gadgets, and ran out, with the hero unconscious in her arms.

Outside, she heard the sound of the sirens, approaching where they were. Diana laid Batman on the floor and tried to hear his heart, but it had stopped. The ambulances were still far away, so she started the resuscitation maneuvers herself.

"Please, react!" She asked and continued to do cardiac massage, alternating with mouth-to-mouth breathing. "Please!"

Shayera left shortly after, dragging a Joker still unconscious, while the place behind them caught fire. Diana took the mace from her hands, and used an electric shock as a defibrillator. Electricity ran through the body of the hero, and revived his heart. Both women let out a sigh of relief.

The sound of the sirens was around. An ambulance soon picked up Batman, and gave him the necessary care. The police carried the Joker, and he would have to answer many questions. Despite the bad day, they won. And Batman would be coming home soon. He would be fine, they were sure...

 _ **Some time later...**_

Batman was walking through the aisles of the league. It was his first day back after everything there was. Being in another world and losing the perfect life was a hard blow, even for him. It did not just move with his body, but mostly with his mind and it was scary.

After a bit of walking, he found one of the people he wanted to thank. Shayera was alone in the dining room, until she felt a presence at her side. She gave her friend a half smile.

"I knew you had come back. Glad to know you're better."

Batman sat across from her.

"I didn't thank you for helping me.

The redhead shrugged.

"I didn't do anything, it was Diana. She didn't give up. She tried to resuscitate you until the help arrived."

Though he knew it was true, he could not fail to thank her. He remembered the sacrifice of his friends in the other reality. Thinking about the death of his friends, even if it was not real, made him a bit sick. Without them, he might not have been there to say thank you. He still had not got rid of all the traumas of bad experience, yet he knew he would soon.

"I don't know what you went through, but I think you should tell somebody. Not me, of course..."

Shayera smiled, and it did not take much for the batman to understand what she meant. By the way Diana fought for him till the end, he knew that the princess's feelings were beyond friendship. And that pleased him indeed. Maybe it was time to quit solitary life a little.

"And you should pay attention to the people around you." He said, remembering the unusual couple she formed in the other reality with Flash. Batman knew she still had feelings for the Green Lantern, but maybe it was time to start over. "I'm sure there's someone who would like your company."

"What do you mean?" She asked, but in answer she got only a half puzzled smile. Batman just got up and left. She would find out for herself. And also, there was another person with whom he very much wanted to talk ...

* * *

Diana heard the door open, and frowned at the intrusion. She opened her mouth to say harsh words, but all she could do was show a big smile when saw the figure at door. Forgetting protocols and any lack of intimate contact, Diana threw herself into the Batman's arms.

She was so happy to see him well and standing that she forgot all else. Batman was taken aback, a little disconcerted, but gradually found himself returning that hug. He lost track of how long they stayed there, until Diana was the first to break the contact.

"I'm very happy to see you awake." She paused. "I imagine it was difficult."

"Can we talk?" He asked. Diana nodded and they sat side by side on the bed. Batman then began his story.

"There was no Superman, no Green Lantern or Marcian Manhunter. Neither justice league, nor heroes. But you were in that reality. While everyone was struggling to keep me prisoner, you helped me. You took risks by believing in me..."

Batman told every detail of the other reality. He told how there were no heroes and the dilemmas of that life. He also told how he grew up with his parents, and that the false memories still mingled with the true ones. In the other world, he was an ordinary man, and he was good, but even so, when he knew the truth, he knew he needed to return to his world, because he was not just a common man.

And it was difficult, he told her. It was hard to leave a perfect life, where he had everything he wanted and more. And he told how hard it was to abandon her version in that reality, and yet, that same version that helped him out. Without Diana, he would never have returned. So Diana knew how she helped him twice, in both realities. It took some time for her to understand everything he had told her. It was too much information.

"So Flash and Shayera were married, we were best friends and I was his wife?"

"Everyone looked happy, it was really hard to leave. Without your version in that world, I wouldn't have the strength to fight. Not only did you help me, but it was mostly you. I will be forever grateful."

"There's nothing to be thankful for, Bruce. I just did what my heart told me. And I believe the other Diana, too."

"The memory of her will always be with me." He confessed.

Diana took her hand.

"And I'm with you. Ever."

Batman smiled. He was not a man of many smiles, but that promise pleased him. If Diana said she would always be by his side, she would be. He was sure.


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **Two years later...**_

Diana adjusted the body of her dress again. The model adjusted to the curves of her body, opening slightly in the bottom. The whole dress was covered with a lavishly crafted floral lace. Her hair was stuck aside, and she wore diamond earrings. The princess exuded elegance, more than appropriate for her marriage. It was the big day. She would finally marry the man of her life.

She was still observed herself, when she heard someone knocking on the door, then opening it. She heard voices on the other side, then a red hair appeared. Shayera smiled at the bride, and her eyes glittered at her vision.

"You look wonderful." She said, and it was true.

"Thank you." Diana smiled back. "You look great too."

The redhead shrugged and looked at her own dress. It was pink, very simple, at the knees.

"It was the only one that fit me."

"You should be anxious."

"We are. Who would say? Batman was right."

"I can't wait to have my own children with Bruce."

"Ah, I suppose." She paused. "Good luck."

The two women shared a real hug. Shayera helped Diana in her dress, and she was only a few feet from her destination. The marriage with the love of her life would finally come true, after so many misunderstandings and problems, they would finally be husband and wife. And better, in the real world.

* * *

The wedding took place in the watchtower. Diana was the most beautiful woman in the universe for Bruce, and at that moment, it was how she felt. Bruce, of course, was in his Batman costume. It was a pride to him, it meant everything he'd faced in the last few years, his way up to that moment. And he was happy.

After the ceremony, there was the party, as simple and beautiful as the wedding. They did not need more. They were with his family and friends, which was the league of justice. It was all they could wish for.

Later, a romantic song began, at the Bruce's request. Batman walked over to his wife, and held out her hand. Diana gladly accepted, and he led her to the middle of the hall. They rocked to the soft rhythm of the music. In a moment, Diana stopped and stared at her husband.

"Happy, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, very much."

Diana snuggled closer against him.

"That reality seems better to me." She said.

"If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up this time."

"This time it's real, Bruce. And I'll make you very happy."

Bruce laid a kiss on her lips, then embraced her. The two of them stayed there, no longer dancing, just enjoying each other, as well as the melody that surrounded them, somewhat oblivious to the others. It was not necessary to say how happy they were to finally become husband and wife.

"You already do."

 _ **"May it always be sweet ..."**_

 **Uh, that was hard! Writing for Batman is much more complicated, but I liked this fic. I really enjoyed the final result, and I think I'll dare to write more stories for him. Someday, right?**

 **Thanks to all the comments, followers and favorites. Without you, I would never have got here.**

 **Thank you from the heart.**

 **Gratitude and kisses of light !**

 **Darling v.!**


End file.
